wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Lato/Rozdział V
– Pietrek, przynieś no drewek – krzyknęła sprzed domu Hanka, rozmamłana była całkiem i omączona przy wyrabianiu chleba. W szabaśniku huczał już tęgi ogień, przegarniała go raz po raz i leciała obtaczać bochny i wynosić je w ganek, na deskę ździebko wystawioną w słońcu, bych prędzej rosły. Zwijała się siarczyście, gdyż ciasto prawie już kipiało z wielkiej dzieży, przyokrytej pierzyną. – Józka, dorzuć do pieca, bo trzon jeszczek czarniawy! Ale Józki nie było, a Pietrek też się nie kwapił z posłuchem, nakładał w podwórzu gnój, oklepując czubaty wóz, bych się nie roztrzęsał po drodze, i spokojnie poredzał ze ślepym dziadem, któren pod stodołą wykręcał powrósła. Popołudniowe słońce tak jeszcze przypiekało, że ściany popuszczały żywicą, parzyła ziemia i powietrze prażyło kiej żywym ogniem, że już ruchać się było ciężko. Muchy jeno kręciły się z brzękiem nad wozem i konie dziw nie porwały postronków i nóg nie połamały szarpiąc się i oganiając od ukąszeń. Nad podwórzem wisiała senna, przygniatająca spieka, przejęta ostrym zapachem gnoju, że nawet ptaki w sadzie pocichły, kury leżały pod płotami kieby nieżywe, a prosiaki z pojękiwaniem rozwalały się w błocie pod studnią, gdy naraz dziad zaczął srogo kichać, bowiem z obory zawiało jeszcze barzej. – Na zdrowie wama, dziadku! – Nie z trybularza wieje, nie, a chociem i tego zwyczajny, ale zawierciło w nosie gorzej tabaki. – Kto czego zwyczajny, to mu smakuje! – Głupiś, cóż to, łajno jeno wywąchuję po świecie!... – Rzekłem, bo mi się przybaczyło, co tak mi pedział mój dziadźka we wojsku, kiej me przy uczeniu pierwszy raz sprał po pysku... – I wzwyczaiłeś się do tego, co? Hi! hi! hi!... – Hale, bogać ta, kiej rychło sprzykrzyła mi się taka nauka, że przycapiłem ścierwę w jakimś kącie i tak mu pysk wyrychtowałem, jaże spuchnął niby bania. Już me potem nie bijał... – Długoś to służył? – A całe pięć roków! Nie było się czym wykupić, to i musiałem rużie dźwigać. Jeno zrazu, pókim był głupi, to potyrał mną, kto chciał, i biedym się najadł, ale kamraty me nauczyły, że jak czego brakowało, tośwa zworowali abo dała jedna dzieucha, służanka, bom obiecał się z nią ożenić! A jak me przezywały od kartoszków, jak się śmiały z mojej mowy i naszego pacierza... – A poganiny zapowietrzone, śmiały się z pacierza. – Tom każdemu z osobna pomacał żebra i poniechały! – Cie, takiś to mocarz! – Mocarz, nie mocarz; ale trzem radę dam! – przechwalał się z uśmiechem. – Byłeś to na wojnie, co? – Jaże, przeciem z Turkami wojował. Pokorzylim ich do cna! – Pietrek, kajże to drzewo? – zawołała znowu Hanka. – A tam, kaj było przódzi! – odburknął pod nosem. – Dyć gospodyni cię woła – upominał nasłuchujący dziad. – Niech woła, a juści, może jeszczek statki mył będę! – Głuchyś czy co? – wrzasnęła wybiegając przed dom. – W piecu palił nie będę, nie do tegom się godził! – odkrzyknął. Wywarła na niego gębę po swojemu. Ale parob bardzo hardo odszczekiwał, ani myśląc posłuchać, a kiej go jakimś słowem barzej dojena, wraził widły w gnój i zawołał ze złością: – Nie z Jagusią macie sprawę, nie wygonicie me krzykiem. – Obaczysz, co ci zrobię! Popamiętasz! – groziła dotknięta do żywego i już rozeźlona tak zwijała się kole chleba, jaże tuman mąki zapełnił izbę i buchał przez okna. Mamrotała jeno na zuchwalca wynosząc chleby w ganek, to dorzucając drewek do pieca albo i wyzierając za dziećmi. Strudzona już była z pracy i spieki, bo w izbie gorąc jaże dusił, a w sieniach, kaj się buzowało w szabaśniku, też ledwie odzipnął, że przy tym i muchy, od których roiły się ściany, brzęczały nieustannie i cięły wielce dokuczliwie, to prawie z płaczem oganiała się gałęzią i tak już była spocona i rozdrażniona, że robiła coraz wolniej i niecierpliwiej. Właśnie ostatni nabier ciasta wygniatała, gdy Pietrek wyjechał z podwórza. – Poczekaj, dam ci podwieczorek! – Prrr! A zjem, niezgorzej już mi kruczy w brzuchu po obiedzie. – Mało to ci było? – I... płone jadło, to przelatuje przez żywot kiej bez sito. – Płone! widzisz go! Cóż to, mięso będę ci dawała? Sama po kątach też nie chlam kiełbasy. Drugie na przednówku i tego nie mają. Obacz no, jak to żyją komornicy. Postawiła w ganku dzieżkę zsiadłego mleka i bochen. Przysiadł łakomie do jadła i z wolna się nadziewał podrzucając niekiej glonki chleba boćkowi, któren przygrajdał się ze sadu i warował przy nim kiej pies. – Chude, sama serwatka – mruczał podjadłszy już nieco. – A może byś chciał samej śmietany, poczekaj. Zaś kiej się nałożył do syta i brał za lejce, dorzuciła uszczypliwie: – Zgódź się do Jagusi, ona ci tłuściej będzie dawała. – Pewnie, bo póki tu ona była gospodynią, nikto głodem nie przymierał – zaciął konie batem, wóz wsparł ramieniem i ruszył. Utrafił ją w słabiznę, ale nim się zebrała odpowiedzieć, odjechał. Jaskółki zaświegotały pod strzechą i stado gołębi opadło z gruchaniem na ganek, a kiej je spędzała, doszedł ją ze sadu jakiś kwik, zlękła się, że świnie pyszczą po cebuli, ale na szczęście to jeno sąsiedzka maciora ryła się pod płot. – Wsadź jeno ryj, a spyszcz, to już ja cię przyrychtuję. A ledwie wzięła się znowu do roboty, kiej bociek hycnął na ganek, przyczaił się ździebko i popatrzywszy to jednym, to drugim okiem, jął kuć w bochny łykając ciasto wielkimi kawałami. Wypadła na niego z wrzaskiem. Uciekał z wyciągniętym dziobem robiąc gwałtownie gardzielem, a kiej go już doganiała, bych zdzielić drewnem, poderwał się i frunął na stodołę i długo tam stojał klekocąc a wycierając dziób o kalenicę. – Czekaj, złodzieju, jeszcze ja ci kulasy poprzetrącam – groziła obtaczając na nowo podziurawione bochenki. Przyleciała Józka, więc na niej wszystko się skrupiło. – Kaj się to nosisz? Cięgiem ganiasz jak kot z pęcherzem! Powiem Antkowi, jakaś to robotna! Wygarniaj z pieca, a żywo! – Byłam jeno u Płoszkowej Kasi. Wszystkie w polu, a chudzinie nawet wody nie ma kto podać. – Cóż to jej, chora? – Pewnikiem ośpica, bo czerwona i rozpalona kiej ogień. – A przynieś ze sobą chorobę, to cię dam do śpitala. – Juści, bom to już przy jednej chorej siadywała! Nie baczycie, jakem to przy was dulczyła, kiejście leżeli w połogu. – I już trajkotała dalej po swojemu, spędzając muchy z ciasta i bierąc się do wygarniania węgli z pieca. – Trza będzie ludziom ponieść podwieczorek – przerwała Hanka. – Zaraz poletę. Usmażyć to jajków Antkowi? – A usmaż, jeno słoniną nie szafuj. – Żałujecie to? – Zaśby. Ale co za tłusto, to może być i Antkowi niezdrowo. Dzieusze chciało się lecieć, to w mig uwinęła się z robotą i nim Hanka zalepiła piec, zabrała troje dwojaków z mlekiem, chleby we fartuszek i poleciała. – Spojrzyj ta na płótno, czy wyschło, a z powrotem pomocz, jeszcze do zachodu przeschnie – zawołała oknem, ale Józka już była za przełazem, jeno piesneczka leciała za nią i ze żyta mignęła kiej niekiej konopiasta głowina. Na podorówce pod lasem komornice rozrzucały gnój, jaki Pietrek dowoził, a przyorywał Antek. Że zaś ziemia gliniasta, mimo niedawnego zbronowania, była spieczona i twarda, to skiby łupały się niby skały, a konie ciągnęły pług z takim wysiłkiem, jaże rwały się postronki. Antek, jakby wrośnięty w imadła, orał zawzięcie zapomniawszy o całym świecie, czasem chlastał biczem po końskich portkach, a częściej jeno cmokaniem je przynaglał, gdyż do cna ustawały, robota bowiem była ciężka i znojna, ale kwardą i czujną ręką prowadził pług i rżnął skibę za skibą, kładąc posobnie szerokie, proste zagony, boć rola szła pod pszenicę. Wrony łaziły bruzdami wydziobując glisty, zaś gniady źrebiec, szczypiący trawę po między, rwał się raz po raz do klaczy łakomie, sięgając matczynych wymion. – Co mu się to przypomina, cycoń jeden – mruknął Antek śmigając go po kulasach, że zadarł ogona i skoczył w bok, on zaś orał dalej cierpliwie, tyle jeno przerywając skwarną cichość, co się ta niekaj ozwał do kobiet, ale tak już był umęczony pracą i spiekotą, że skoro Pietrek nadjechał, krzyknął w złości: – Kobiety czekają, a ty wleczesz się kieby szmaciarz! – A juści, droga ciężka i koń ledwie już kulasami rucha. – A po cóżeś tyla czasu stojał pod lasem? Widziałem. – Możecie obaczyć, piaskiem kiej kot nie zagarniam. – Pyskacz ścierwa. Wio, stare, wio! Ale konie ustawały coraz barzej, całe już okryte pianą, a i jemu, chocia był rozdziany do białych portek i koszuli, pot też zalewał twarz i ręce mdlały od pracy, że dojrzawszy Józkę zawołał radośnie: – W sam czas przyszłaś, a to ostatnią parą dygujemy. Dociągnął skibę pod bór, konie wyłożył i rozkiełznawszy je puścił na trawiastą, podleśną drogę, a sam rzucił się w cień na kraju lasu i kiej wilk zgłodniały wyjadał z dwojaków, a Józka jęła mu trajkotać nad uszami. – Ostaw me, nie ciekawym twoich nowinek – warknął gniewnie, że odszczeknęła gniewnie i poleciała w las na jagody. Bór stojał cichy, rozprażony, pachnący i kieby ździebko przymglały w słonecznej ulewie, że jeno niekiedy zaruchały się cichuśko zielone podszycia i z głębin buchał ciąg przejęty żywicą abo i jakieś pobłąkane głosy i ptasie śpiewania. Antek rozciągnął się na trawie i kurzył papierosa, ale jakby przez coraz głębszą mgłę widział dziedzica skaczącego na koniu po podleskich polach i jakichś ludzi z tykami. Wielgachne chojary; kieby z miedzi wykute, wynosiły się nad nim rzucajac po oczach chwiejny i morzący śpikiem cień. Już się był całkiem zapadł w cichość, gdy zaturkotał jakiś wóz. – Organistów parobek na tartak wozi, juści – pomyślał unosząc ciężką głowę i opadł z powrotem, ale już nie zasnął, gdyż ktosik wyrzekł: – Pochwalony! Komornice wychodziły posobnie z lasu z brzemionami drzewa na plecach, zaś w końcu wlekła się Jagustynka, zgarbiona pod ciężarem prawie do ziemi. – Odpocznijcie, a to wama już oczy na wierzch wyłażą. Przysiadła wpodle, wspierając brzemię o drzewo i ledwie zipiąc. – Nie la was taka robota – szepnął ze współczuciem. – Juści, co już całkiem opadłam ze sił. – Pietrek, a gęściej kupki, gęściej! – krzyknął do parobka. – Czemuż to waju nie wyręczą? Jeno się skrzywiła odwracając zaczerwienione, bólne oczy. – Takeście jakoś zmiękli, że ani was tera poznać. – I krzemień puści pod młotem – jęknęła zwieszając głowę – bieda chybciej przeźre człowieka niźli rdza żelazo. – Ciężki latoś przednówek nawet la gospodarzy. – Kto ma jeno lebiodę z otrębami, temu nie potrza mówić o biedzie. – Bójcie się Boga, dyć przyjdźcież wieczorem, a znajdzie się jeszcze w chałupie jaki korczyk ziemniaków. Odrobicie we żniwa. Zapłakała rzewliwie, nie mogąc wykrztusić tego słowa podzięki. – A może ta i co więcej najdzie Hanka – dodał z dobrością. – Żeby nie Hanka, to byśwa już byli pozdychali – zaszeptała łzawo. – Juści, co odrobię, kiedy jeno będzie potrza. I nie za siebie mówię. Bóg ci zapłać! Cóż ta ja, ten śmieć jeno, co się go trepem następuje, ani wiedząc o tym, i do głodu niezgorzej wzwyczajonam, ale jak te moje robaki kochane zapiskają: babulu, jeść! a nie ma czym zatkać głodnych brzuchów, to powiedam, cobym se te kulasy odrąbała abo i z tego ołtarza zdarła i poniesła do Żyda, bych się jeno najadły. – To znowuj siedzicie z dziećmi? – Matkam przeciek. Ostawię to samych w takiej biedzie! A latoś jakby wszystko złe zwaliło się na nich. Krowa im padła, ziemniaki zgniły, że trza było kupować do sadzenia, wiater obalił stodołę, a do tego synowa po rodach ostatnich cięgiem chorzeje i wszyćko ostało na tej boskiej Opatrzności. – Juści, bo Wojtkowi jeno gorzałka pachnie i pilno do karczmy. – Z biedy się niekiej napijał, z czystej biedy, ale jak dostał w boru robotę, to ani już zajrzy do Żyda, niech drugie zaświadczą – broniła syna gorąco. – Biedocie to kużden kieliszek policzą! Pofolgował se Jezusiczek we złości pofolgował, no, żeby się tak zawziąć na jednego głupiego chłopa. I za co? Cóż to złego zrobił? – mamrotała podnosząc w niebo groźne, pytające oczy. – Małoście to na nich pomstowali? – rzekł z naciskiem. – Hale, wysłuchałby to Jezus głupiego szczekania! Juści – ale dodała jakby trwożniej i niespokojniej – kiej matka nawet wyklina dzieci, to i tak w sercu nie pragnie im krzywdy. We złości to i ozór nie pości. Jakże... – Wypuścił to już Wojtek łąkę, co? – Młynarz przynosił na nią całe tysiąc złotych, ale ja wzbroniłam, bo jak temu wilkowi wpadnie co w pazury, to mu już sam zły nie wyrwie. A może się jeszcze trafi kto drugi z pieniędzmi? – Śliczna łąka, jak amen tak pewne dwa pokosy w rok żebym tak miał grosz zapaśny! – westchnął oblizując się kiej kot do mleka. – Już i Maciej chcieli ją kupować, że to rychtyk przylega do Jagusinego pola. Drgnął na to imię, lecz dopiero w jakieś Zdrowaś zapytał niby niechcący, wlekąc oczami po polach, daleko. – Co się to wyrabia u Dominikowej? Ale przejrzała go w lot, prześmiech jeno wionął po zwiędłych wargach, rozjarzyły się oczy i przysunąwszy się jęła mówić bolejąco: – A co! Piekło tam i tyla. W chałupie kiej po pochowku, jaże mrozi od smutku, a pociechy znikąd ni poratunku! Jeno oczy wypłakują i boskiego zmiłowania czekają! A już najbarzej Jagusia... I kieby przędzę rozsnuwała różnoście o Jagusinych smutkach, żalach i opuszczeniu. Mówiła gorąco, przypochlebiając mu się i jakby ciągnąc za język, ale milczał uparcie, gdyż z nagła rozparła go taka żrąca tęsknica, jaże się cały rozdygotał. Szczęściem, co powróciła Józka niosąc z pół zapaski czernic, nasypała mu jagód w kapelusz i zebrawszy dwojaki pobiegła w dyrdy ku chałupie. A Jagustynka nie doczekawszy się od niego ani słowa odpowiedzi jęła się dźwigać stękający. – Poniechajcie! Pietrek, zabierz ich na wóz! – rozkazał krótko. Chycił się znowu pługa i jakiś czas cierpliwie krajał spieczoną, twardą ziemię, przyginał się w jarzmie kiej wół, dawał się wszystek tej pracy, ale i tak nie zdusił tęsknicy. Już mu się dłużył dzień, że raz po raz spozierał na słońce i niecierpliwymi oczami mierzył pole, spory kawał leżał jeszcze do zaorania. Jurzył się też w sobie coraz barzej i nie wiada laczego prał konie, a ostro krzykał na kobiety, bych się prędzej ruchały! Tak go już cosik ponosiło, że ledwie ścierpiał, i takie myśle kłębiły się po głowie i przyćmiewały oczy, że coraz częściej pług mu się w rękach chybotał zadzierając o kamienie, zaś pod lasem tak się był zarył pod jakiś korzeń, aż krój się oberwał. Nie było sposobu dalej orać, zabrał więc pług na sanice i założywszy wałacha pojechał do dom po nowy. W chałupie było pusto i wszystko leżało rozbabrane i zamączone, a Hanka kłóciła się z kimś w sadzie. – Paparuch! Na sprzeczki to czas ma! – mruczał idąc w podwórze, ale tam zeźlił się barzej, gdyż i ten drugi pług, któren wyciągnął spod szopy, zarówno był do niczego. Długo koło niego majstrował coraz niecierpliwiej, nasłuchując kłótni, bo Hanka już wykrzykiwała rozwścieklona: – Zapłać szkody, to ci maciorę wypuszczę, a nie, to podam do sądu! Zapłać za płótno, co mi je zwiesną podarła na bielniku, i za te spyskane ziemniaki. Mam świadków na wszystko! Widzisz ją, jaka mądra, będzie se świnie wypasała na moim! Nie daruję swojego! A na drugi raz to twojej maciorze i tobie kulasy poprzetrącam! – jazgotała zajadle, że zaś i sąsiadka dłużną nie ostawała, to już kłóciły się na zabój, wytrząchając do się przez płoty zaciśniętymi pięściami. – Hanka! – krzyknął zakładając se pług na ramiona. Przyleciała rozwrzeszczana i rozczapierzona kiej kokosz. – A to wydzierasz się, jaże na całą wieś słychać! – Swojego bronię! Jakże, pozwolę to, bych mi cudze świnie pyskały po zagonach! Tyla szkody robią, to mam być cicho? Niedoczekanie, nie daruję! – wykrzykiwała, jaże przerwał jej ostro: – Ogarnij się, a to wyglądasz kiej nieboskie stworzenie! – Hale, do roboty będę się przybierała kiej do kościoła, juści. Popatrzył na nią wzgardliwie, boć wyglądała, jakby ją kto wyciągnął spod łóżka, i rzuciwszy ramionami poszedł. Kowal był przy robocie; już z dala szczękały brzękliwe, mocne głosy młotów, a w kuźni huczał ogień i było gorąco kiej w piekle. Michał właśnie był odkuwał z pomocnikiem jakieś grubachne sztaby, pot mu zalewał twarz umorusaną, ale kuł niestrudzenie i jakby z zajadłością. – Komuż to takie sielne osie? – Do Płoszkowego woza! Będzie woził na tartak! Antek przysiadł na progu skręcając sobie papierosa. Młoty wciąż biły zajadle, trzaskając nieustannie raz, dwa, raz, dwa, i czerwone żelazo bite ze wszystkiej mocy robiło się powolne kieby ciasto, ugniatali go też na swoją potrzebę, jaże cała kuźnia dygotała. – Nie chciałbyś to wozić? – rzekł Michał wsadzając żelazo w ognisko i poruchując miechem. – A bo to me młynarz dopuści, ponoć wzion wożenie na spółkę z organistą i ze Żydami jest za pan brat. – Konie masz, porządek wszystek gotowy, a parob jeno się wałęsa kole chałupy. Niezgorzej płacą – szepnął zachętliwie. – Juści, co przydałby się jakiś grosz na żniwo, ale cóż, młynarza przeciech o pomoc prosił nie będę. – Trza by ci pomówić z kupcami. – Abo to je znam! Byś to chciał wstawić się za mną! – Kiej prosisz, to pomówię, jeszcze dzisia do nich poletę. Antek cofnął się prędko przed kuźnię, gdyż znowuj zagrały młoty i iskry sypnęły się deszczem ognistym i parzącym. – Zaraz przyjdę, obaczę jeno, jakie to drzewo zwożą. I na tartaku robota wrzała kiej w ulu, traczka już szła bez przerwy, piły z głuchym zgrzytem przeżerały długachne kloce, a woda z krzykiem waliła się z kół w rzekę i spieniona, zmordowana, gotowała się bełkotliwie w ciasnych brzegach. Z wozów zwalali chojary, ledwie okrzesane z gałęzi, aż ziemia jęczała, zaś sześciu chłopa obciesywało je do kantu, a drugie wynosiły deski na słońce. Mateusz prowadził całą fabrykę, że co trochę widać go było w innej stronie, dzielnie zwijał się rządząc i bacznie wszystkiego doglądając. Przywitali się przyjacielsko. – A kajże to Bartek? – pytał Antek rozglądając się po ludziach. – Zmierziły mu się Lipce i pociągnął za wiatrem. – Że to poniektórych tak cięgiem telepie po świecie! Roboty widać masz na długo, tylachna drzewa! – A chwaci na jaki rok abo i dłużej. Jak dziedzic ugodzi się ze wszystkimi, to z pół boru wytnie i przeda. – Na Podlesiu znowuj dzisiaj rozmierzają ziemię. – Bo już co dnia zgłasza się ktosik do zgody! Barany juchy, nie chciały cię słuchać, żeby gromadą się ugodzić, to dziedzic da więcej, a tera robią w pojedynkę, cichaczem, byle prędzej. – Niektóren człowiek to jak ten osieł: chcesz, bych ruszył naprzód, to ciągaj go za ogon! Pewnie co barany, dziedzic obrywa każdemu coś niecoś, bo z osobna się godzą. – Odebrałeś to już swoje gronta? – Jeszczek nie wyszedł czas po śmierci ojcowej i nie można robić działów, alem se już upatrzył pole. Za rzeką pomiędzy olchami mignęła jakaś twarz, zdało mu się, że to Jagusia, więc chociaż pogadywał, ale już coraz niespokojniej latał oczami po gąszczach nadrzecznych. – Taki gorąc, trza się iść wykąpać – rzekł wreszcie i poszedł w dół rzeki, niby to wybierając sposobne miejsce, ale skoro go skryły drzewa, puścił się pędem. Juści, że ona to była. Szła z motyczką do kapusty. – Jagusia! – zawołał zrównawszy się z nią. Obejrzała się bacznie i rozeznawszy głos i jego twarz, wychylającą się ze szuwarów, przystanęła trwożnie, nie wiedząc zgoła, co począć, bezradna całkiem i spłoszona. – Nie poznajesz me to? – szepnął gorąco, probując przejść do niej na drugą stronę. Ale rzeka w tym miejscu była głęboka, choć wąska zaledwie na jakieś parę kroków. – Jakże, nie poznałabym cię to? – oglądała się lękliwie za siebie na kapuśnisko, kaj czerwieniały jakieś kobiety. – Kajże się to kryjesz, że ani sposobu cię uwidzieć? – Kaj? Wygnała me twoja z chałupy, to siedzę u matki... – Dyć i o tym rad bym z tobą pomówił. Wyjdź, Jagno, wieczorkiem za smętarz. Powiem ci cosik, przyjdź! – prosił gorąco. – Hale, żeby me kto jeszcze obaczył! Dosyć mam już za dawne... – odrzekła twardo. Ale tak molestował, tak skamlał, że skruszało jej serce, zaczynało jej być żal. – A cóż mi to nowego powiesz? po cóż to me wołasz? – Czym ci to już taki całkiem cudzy, Jaguś? – Nie cudzy, ale i nie swój! Nie w głowie mi takie rzeczy... – Jeno przyjdź, a nie pożałujesz. Bojasz się za smętarz, to przyjdź za księży sad, nie baczysz to kaj? Nie baczysz, Jaguś?... Jaże odwróciła głowę, takie pąsy na nią uderzyły. – Nie pleć, dyć mi wstydno... – zesromała się wielce. – Przyjdź, Jaguś, choćby do północka czekał będę... – To poczekaj... – odwróciła się nagle i poleciała na kapuśnisko. Patrzył za nią łakomie i przejęły go takie luboście i takie płomia wzburzyły krew, że gotów był lecieć za nią i brać ją choćby na oczach wszystkich... Ledwie się już pohamował. – Nic, jeno ta spieka tak me rozebrała! – pomyślał rozdziewając się spiesznie do kąpieli. Przechłodził się galancie i jął deliberować nad sobą. – Że to człowiek słaby kiej ten paździerz, bele co go poniesie... Wstyd mu się zrobiło, rozejrzał się, czy aby go kto z nią nie widział, i usilnie rozważał wszystko, co mu o niej powiadali. – Takaś to ty, jagódko, taka! – myślał ze wzgardą i jakby z żalem, ale naraz przystanął pod jakimś drzewem i stojał z przywartymi powiekami, bo jawiła mu się na oczach w całej swojej cudności. – Cheba takiej drugiej nie ma na wszystkim świecie! – jęknął i strasznie zapragnął jeszcze raz ją widzieć, jeszcze raz ogarnąć ramionami, przycisnąć do serca i napić się z tych warg czerwonych, pić na umór ten miód słodki, pić do dna... – Jeno ten ostatni razik, Jagusiu! ten ostatni! – szeptał błagalnie, jakby do niej. Długo potem przecierał oczy wodząc nimi po drzewach, nim się pomiarkował i poszedł do kuźni. Michał był sam i właśnie już się zabierał do pługa. – A strzyma twój wóz takie ciężary? – spytał. – Bylem jeno miał co kłaść... – Kiej obiecuję, to jakbyś już miał na wozie. Antek jął pisać kredą na drzwiach i rachować. – Jeszczek do żniw zarobiłbym ze trzysta złotych!– rzekł radośnie. – Akuratnie miałbyś na sprawę – ozwał się kowal od niechcenia. Antek schmurzył się nagle i oczy zaświeciły mu ponuro. – Zmora ta moja sprawa, co ją wspomnę, to mi wszyćko z rąk leci, że nawet żyć się odechciewa... – Nie dziwota, jeno to me zastanawia, że się za nijakim poratunkiem jeszcze nie rozglądasz. – A cóż to poredzę? – Trzeba by jednak coś zrobić! Jakże, dać się to pod nóż, kiej ten cielak rzezakowi? – Głową muru nie przebiję! – westchnął boleśnie. Michał kuł znowu z zajadłością, zaś Antek pogrążył się w niepokojące i strachliwe dumania i takie myśle go nawiedzały, jaże mienił się na twarzy i zrywał się z miejsca, bezradnie latając oczami po świecie, ale szwagierek dał mu się długo trapić szpiegując go jeno chytrymi ślepiami, aż w końcu rzekł cicho: – Kaźmirz z Modlicy umiał se poredzić... – Ten, co to uciekł do Hameryki? – A ten sam! Mądrala, jucha, przewąchał pismo nosem. – A bo mu to dowiedły, że zabił tego strażnika? – Nie czekał, jaże mu dowiedą! Nie głupi zgnić w kreminale... – Łacno mu było, kawaler. – Ratuje się, któren musi. Ja cię ta do niczegój nie namawiam, abyś nie pomyślał, że mam w tym cosik swojego na widoku, a jeno powiedam, jak to w przypadku robiły drugie. Jak ci się żywnie podoba, tak zrób. Wojtek Gajda z Wolicy też ano wrócił z kreminału w same świątki. Cóż, dziesięć roków toć jeszczek nie życie, można przetrzymać... – Dziesięć roków, Jezus kochany! – jęknął chytając się za głowę. – A tyle odsiedział w ciężkich robotach, juści, co karwas czasu. – Wszystko gotówem przenieść, bele jeno nie siedzenie. Jezus! siedziałem te parę miesięcy, a już me się dur chytał... – A za trzy niedziele byłbyś już za morzami, niech Jankiel powie... – Strasznie daleko! Jak to iść, wszyćko ciepnąć, ostawić dom, dzieci, ziemię, wieś i w tyli świat, na zawdy! – Zgroza go przejęła. – Tyla poszło dobrowolnie i ani komu w głowie wracać do tych rajów. – A mnie nawet pomyśleć o tym straszno! – Juści ale obacz Wojtka i posłuchaj, co rozpowiada o tym kreminale, to cię jeszczek barzej zafrasuje! Jakże, chłop ma niespełna czterdzieści roków, a do cna już posiwiał i zgarbaciał, żywą krwią pluje i kulasami ledwie powłóczy. Jeno patrzeć, jak pójdzie na księżą oborę. Ale po co ci gadać, masz swój rozum, to się jego posłuchaj. Przycichł w porę, zmiarkowawszy, że już w nim posiał niepokój, więc resztę zostawił czasowi, skrycie się jeno ciesząc z plonów, jakie spodziewał się zebrać. Ale skończywszy pług ozwał się wesoło: – Poletę tera do kupców, a wóz gotuj na jutro, bo woził będziesz. O sprawie nie myśl, nie warto se psuć głowy, to ano będzie, co będzie i co Bóg miłosierny pozwoli. Przyjdę do cię wieczorem. Ale Antek nie zapomniał tak zaraz; połknął te jego przyjacielskie powiadki kiej ryba przynętę i dławił się nią, darło mu ano wątrobę, jaże ledwie się ruchał pod grozą męczących pomyślunków. – Dziesięć roków! Dziesięć roków – szeptał niekiedy, drętwiejąc w strachu: Mrok już zapadał, ludzie ściągali z pól, w obejściu podniósł się niemały rejwach, gdyż Witek przygnał stado, a kobiety kręciły się kole udojów i obrządków, zaś na wsi jaże się trzęsło od przedwieczornych pogwarów i wrzasków dzieci, kąpiących się we stawie. Antek wyciągnął wóz za stodołę, aby go przyrychtować i opatrzyć na jutro, ale wnet odechciało mu się wszystkiego, że jeno krzyknął na Pietrka, pojącego konie pod studnią: – Nasmaruj wóz i wyporządź, będziesz od jutra woził na tartak. Parob zaklął siarczyście. Nie szła mu w smak taka robota. – Zawrzyj gębę i rób, co ci każą! Hanuś, daj trzy miarki owsa na obrok, a koniczyny przynieś im z pola, Pietrek, niech se podjedzą... Hanka próbowała go rozpytywać, ale cosik jeno mruknął i pokręciwszy się po obejściu poszedł do Mateusza, z którym teraz żył w wielkim przyjacielstwie. Mateusz tyle co jeno był wrócił z roboty i właśnie chlipał pod chałupą zsiadłe mleko la ochłody. Skądciś, jakby ze sadu, sączyło się ciche, żałosne płakanie. – Któż to tam tak skwierczy? – A Nastusia. Urwanie głowy mam z tymi jamorami zapowiedzie już wyszły, ślub ma być w niedzielę, a Dominikowa wczoraj zapowiedziała przez sołtysa, jako gospodarka na nią zapisana i Szymkowi nie udzieli ani zagona, i do chałupy go nie puści. I święcie to zrobi, znam ja dobrze to sobacze nasienie. – Cóż na to Szymek? – A co, jak usiadł w sadzie rano, tak i dotąd tam siedzi kiej ten słup, że nawet Nastusi nie odpowiada. Już się nawet bojam, żeby mu się rozum nie popsuł. – Szymek! – krzyknął w sad – a pódzi no do nas przyszedł Boryna, to może ci co poredzi... Zjawił się po jakiejś minucie i usiadł na przyźbie nie witając się z nikim. Juści, co chłopak do cna był zmizerowany i wyschnięty kieby ta osinowa deska; jedne oczy mu gorzały, zaś w wychudzonej twarzy taiło się jakieś twarde postanowienie. – I cóżeś umyślił? – pytał łagodnie Mateusz. – A co, że wezmę siekierę i zakatrupię ją kiej psa. – Głupiś! bajanie ostaw do karczmy. – Jak Bóg na niebie, tak ją zakatrupię. Cóż mi to ostaje, co? Grontu mi po ojcach zapiera, z chałupy me goni, spłaty nie daje, to cóż pocznę? Kaj się, sierota, podzieję, kaj? I żeby to me rodzona matka tak krzywdziła! – jęknął ocierając rękawem łzy, ale naraz porwał się i zakrzyczał: – Nie daruję, psiachmać, swojego, żebym miał za to zgnić w kreminale, a nie daruję! Uspokoili go na tyla, co przymilkł i siedział chmurny, a tak nasrożony, że nawet nie odpowiadał na Nastusine łzawe szepty. Oni zaś deliberowali, jak by mu pomóc, ale cóż, kiej nic z tego nie wychodziło, nie było bowiem sposobu na Dominikową. Aż dopiero Nastka odciągnąwszy na stronę brata cosik mu przełożyła. – Kobieta i nalazła mądrą radę! – zawołał radośnie wracając pod chałupę. – A to powieda, bych kupić od dziedzica na Podlesiu ze sześć morgów na spłaty! Co, dobra rada? A matce można będzie pokazać starą panią, niech się wścieknie ze złości... – Rada juści dobra jak każda rada, jeno gdzie pieniądze?... – Nastusia ma swoje tysiąc złotych, na zadatek chwaci... – A kajże to jeszcze chałupa, lewentarz, porządki, zasiewy? – Kaj? A tu! A tu! – wrzasnął naraz Szymek wyskakując przed nich a trząchając zaciśniętymi garściami... – Tak się to mówi, ale czy uredzisz? – mruknął Antek niedowierzająco. – Dajcie mi jeno ziemię, a obaczycie, dajcie! – zakrzyczał z mocą. – To nie ma się co głowić, a jeno iść do dziedzica i kupować! – Poczekaj, Antek, zaraz, niech no se wszyćko w myślach ułożę... – Obaczycie, jak sobie radę dawał będę! – gadał prędko Szymek. – A kto u matki orał? Kto siał? Kto zbierał? Dyć jeno ja sam! A źle to w roli robiłem, co? Wałkoń to jestem, co? Niech cała wieś powie, niech matka zaświarczy! Dajcie mi jeno grunt, spomóżcie, braty rodzone, a to już wama za to do śmierci się nie odsłużę. Pomóżcie, ludzie kochane, pomóżcie! – wołał śmiejąc się i płacząc na przemian, zgoła jakby pijany radosną nadzieją. A kiej się ździebko uspokoił, zaczęli już wspólnie rozważać i deliberować nad tymi zamysłami. – Bych się jeno dziedzic zgodził na spłaty! – westchnęła Nastka. – Poręczymy z Mateuszem, to widzi mi się, co i da. Nastusia jaże go chciała całować po rękach za tyla dobrości. – Zażywałem niezgorszej biedy, to wiem, jak drugim smakuje! – rzekł cicho, powstając do odejścia, bo się już było całkiem zmroczało nad ziemiami, jeno co niebo było jeszcze jasne i zorze dopalały się na zachodzie. Antek stał czas jakiś nad stawem wagując się w sobie, w którą stronę pójdzie, lecz po chwili ruszył ku domowi. Szedł jednak z wolna kieby pod przymusem, przystając co trocha ze znajomymi, na drogach bowiem było pełno ludzi, wałęsających się gadzin i dzieci. Przyśpiewki trzęsły się po opłotkach, kajś zakrzyczały przepłoszone gęsi, pod młynem wrzeszczały kąpiące się chłopaki, jakieś kumy kłóciły się po drugiej stronie stawu, jakby przed Balcerkami, a przenikliwy głos piszczałki przewiercał uszy. Chociaż Antkowi nie było pilno i rad przystawał na drodze a z bele kim pogadywał, to w końcu stanął przed swoją chałupą. Okna stały wywarte i oświetlone, dziecko płakało pod ścianą, zaś z podwórza rozlegał się wrzaskliwy głos Hanki, a kiej niekiej jazgotliwe odszczekiwanie Józki. Zawahał się znowu, ale kiej Łapa zaskomlał przy nim i jął wyskakiwać z radości, kopnął go w nagłym gniewie i zawrócił z powrotem na wieś. Dopadł dróżki proboszczowskiej, przemknął się kole organistów tak cicho, że go nawet psy nie poczuły, i wsunął się pod księży sad, zaraz przy szerokiej miedzy, dzielącej Kłębową ziemię od księżych. Nakrył go głęboki cień drzew galancie rozrośniętych. Księżycowy sierp zawisł już był na pociemniałym niebie i gwiazdy jęły się rozjarzać coraz migotliwiej; wieczór czynił się rosisty a silnie nagrzany, prawdziwie latowy. Przepiórki wołały ze zbóż, od łąk dalekich leciały grubaskie pohukiwania bąków, zaś nad polami wisiała taka rozpachniona cichość, jaże w głowie się mąciło. Ale Jagusia jakoś nie przychodziła. Natomiast o jakieś pół stajania od Antka po miedzy spacerował proboszcz w białym obleczeniu i z gołą głową, tak pogrążony w odmawianiu pacierzy, iż jakby nie widział, co jego konie, pasące się na chudym, wytartym ugorze, przeszły miedzę i łakomie wżerały się w Kłębową koniczynę, która niby bór czerniała spaniale wyrośnięta i pokryta kwiatem. Ksiądz cięgiem chodził mamrocąc pacierze, po gwiazdach włóczył oczami, a niekiej przystawał, pilnie nasłuchując, i gdy się jeno ruszyło co niebądź kajś pod wsią, zawracał spiesznie, gderząc niby gniewnie na konie. – A gdzieżeś to polazł, siwy? W Kłębową koniczynę, co? Widzicie ich, jakie to łajdusy! Smakuje wam cudze, co? A batem chceta po portkach? No, mówię, batem! – pograżał wielce srogo. Ale koniska tak smacznie chrupały, jaże księdzu zbrakło serca na wypędzenie ze szkody, więc jeno rozglądał się a prawił z cicha: – No żrej jeden drugi, żrej... już się za to zmówi jaki paciorek za Kłębową duszę albo i wynagrodzi czym szkodę! Nygusy, jak się to przypinają do świeżej koniczyny! I znowu chodził tam i z nawrotem, pacierze mówił i stróżował ani się spodziewając, jako Antek patrzy w niego, słucha i z coraz większą niespokojnością wyczekuje na Jagusię. Przeszło tak z parę dobrych pacierzów, gdy naraz Antkowi przyszło na myśl podejść do niego a wyznać się ze swoich frasunków. – Taki nauczony, to może prędzej najdzie jaką radę! – rozważał cofając się cieniami pod stodołę i dopiero za węgłem śmiało wyszedł na miedzę i głośno zachrząkał. A ksiądz posłyszawszy, że ktoś nadchodzi, zakrzyczał na konie: – Szkodniki paskudne! To ani z oczów spuścić, zaraz w cudze jak te świnie! Wiśta kasztan! – I uniesłszy ubieru wypędzał je z pośpiechem. – Boryna! Jak się masz? – wołał rozpoznawszy go z bliska. – Dyć szukam dobrodzieja, byłem już na plebanii. – A wyszedłem zmówić pacierze i przypilnować konisków, bo Walek poleciał do dworu. Ale takie znarowione szkodniki, że niech Bóg broni, rady nie mogę sobie dać z nimi. Patrz, jak się Kłębowi wysypało koniczyny, jak bór! Z mojego nasienia... Za to moją tak wymroziło, że został się tylko rumianek i osty!– westchnął żałośnie przysiadając na kamieniu – Siadajże, to sobie pogadamy! Śliczna pora! Za jakie trzy tygodnie zadzwonią kosy! No, mówię ci!... Antek przysiadł wpodle i zaczął z wolna rozpowiadać, z czym był przyszedł. Proboszcz słuchał uważnie, tabakę zażywał i na konie krzyczał raz po raz, kichając przy tym siarczyście – A gdzie! Ślepyś, że cudze? Widzisz je, świńtuchy znarowione!... Antkowi szło jakoś niesporo, zająkiwał się i plątał. – Widzę, że ci coś ciężkiego dolega. Wyznaj się szczerze, to ci ulży, wyznaj! Przed kimże duszę wyżalisz, jak nie przed księdzem? – Pogładził go po głowie i uczęstował tabaką, że Antek nabrawszy śmiałości rozpowiedział mu wszystkie swoje frasunki. Ksiądz długo ważył jego słowa, wzdychał i w końcu rzekł: – Ja bym ci za borowego naznaczył pokutę kościelną: stawałeś w ojcowej obronie, a że był łajdus i luter, to niewielka stała się szkoda! Ale sądy ci nie darują. Najmniej posiedzisz ze cztery lata! I co ci tu radzić? Mój Boże, i w Ameryce ludzie żyją, i z kryminału też wracają. Ale jedno złe i drugie też nie lepsze. Był za tym, żeby Antek uciekał choćby jutro, to znowu radził pozostać i odsiedzieć karę, a na ostatku powiedział: – Jedno, co pewna: zdać się na Opatrzność i czekać zmiłowania Bożego. – Hale, i wezmą me w dybki, w Sybir pognają... – Wielu jednak powraca, sam znałem niejednego... – Juści, jeno co to po latach zastanę w chałupie, co? A bo to kobieta da sama radę? Zmarnuje się wszystko!– szeptał bezradnie. – Z duszy serca rad bym ci pomógł, ale cóż ja mogę... Czekaj, mszę świętą odprawię do Przemienienia Pańskiego na twoją intencję. Zapędź mi konie do stajni, późno! No, mówię – ci, późno, czas spać! Antek tak był przejęty turbacjami, że wyszedłszy z księżego podwórza dopiero przypomniał sobie Jagusię i spiesznie do niej poleciał. Juści, co już czekała skulona pod stodołą. – Czekałam i czekałam! Głos miała jakby schrypniętyod rosy. – Mogłem się to księdzu wymówić? – Chciał ją objąć, odepchnęła go. – Nie figle mi ta w głowie, nie ceckania! – Dyć cię całkiem nie poznaję! – Czuł się dotknięty. – Jakąś me ostawił, takusieńką i jestem... – A niepodobna do się... – Przysunął się bliżej. – Nie zafrasowałeś się o mnie bez tyla czasu, a teraz się dziwujesz? – Że już i barzej nie sposób, ale mogłem to przylecieć do cię, co? – A ja ostałam jeno z trupem a ze zgryzotami! – Zatrzęsła się z zimna. – I ani ci w głowie postało zajrzeć do mnie, co inszego miałaś w myślach!... – Czekałeś to me, Jantoś, czekałeś? – wyjąkała niedowierzająco. – I jak jeszcze! A to kiej ten głupi co dnia wisiałem u kraty i oczy wypatrywałem za tobą, i co dnia cię czekałem! – Nagły żal nim zatrząsł. – Jezu kochany! A tak me skląłeś tam za brogiem! A takiś przódzi był zły! A kiej cię brali, to aniś spojrzał na mnie, aniś przemówił... Dobrze baczę, miałeś to dobre słowo la wszystkich, nawet la psa, jeno nie la mnie! To już myślałam, że się wścieknę! – Nie miałem złości do cię, Jaguś, nie. Ale jak się dusza człowiekowi zapiecze w zgryzocie, to by i siebie, i wszystek świat wytracił... Milczeli stojąc tuż przy sobie, biedro w biedro. Księżyc świecił im prosto w twarze. Dyszeli ciężko, szarpani gryzącymi spominkami, oczy im pływały w zakrzepłych łzach żalów i udręki. – Nie tak to me kiedyś witałaś! – rzekł smutnie. Rozpłakała się nagle i rzewliwie kiej dzieciątko. – Jakże cię to mam witać, jak? Małoś to me już pokrzywdził i sponiewierał, że tera ludzie patrzą na mnie kiej na tego psa... – Ja cię sponiewierałem? To przeze mnie? – Gniew go przejął. – A przez ciebie! Przez ciebie wygnała me z chałupy ta flądra, to świńskie pomietło! Przez ciebie poszłam na pośmiech całej wsi... – A wójta to już nie baczysz? a drugich, co? – buchnął groźnie. – Wszyćko bez ciebie! Wszyćko! – szeptała coraz bardziej rozżalona. – A czemuś me do się zniewolił jak tego psa? Miałeś przecież swoją kobietę. Głupia byłam, a tyś me tak opętał, co już świata Bożego za tobą nie widziałam! I czemuś me potem ostawił samą, na pastwę? Ale i on porwany żalami zasyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby: – To ja ci kazałem ostać moją macochą? Ja cię też pewnie niewoliłem, byś się tłukła z każdym, kto jeno chciał, co? –.To po coś mi nie wzbronił? Byś me miłował, to byś me nie dał na wolę, nie ostawiłbyś me samej, a jeno strzegł przed złą przygodą, jak to, drugie robią! – skarżyła się boleśnie i tak pełna niezgłębionego żalu, że już nie poredził się bronić. Odpadły go wszystkie złoście, a serce się rozdygotało kochaniem. – Cichoj, Jaguś, cichoj, dzieciątko! – szeptał z tkliwością. – I taka krzywda mi się stała, to i ty powstajesz na mnie jak wszystkie, i ty, i ty! – szlochała wspierając głowę o stodołę. Usadził ją przy sobie na miedzy i jął przygarniać do serca a tulić, a głaskać po włosach i obcierając jej twarz zapłakaną, całował jej wargi roztrzęsione i te oczy zalane gorzkimi łzami, te kochane a tak przesmucone oczy. Pieścił ją, przyhołubiał i spokoił, jak jeno poredził, że już płakała coraz ciszej przywierając doń i z taką dufnością uwiesiła mu się na szyi a kładła głowę na jego piersiach jakby na tym matczynym sercu, kaj tak lubo jest wypłakiwać wszystkie boleście a smutki... Ale Antkowi już się mąciło w głowie, bo takie luboście biły od niej i tak go rozprażało jej ciepło, że coraz zajadlej całował i coraz mocniej ogarniał ją sobą... Zrazu ani miarkowała, do czego idzie i co się z nią wyrabia. Dopiero kiej się już całkiem poczuła w jego mocy i kiej jął rozgniatać jej wargi rozpalonymi całunkami, zaczęła się szarpać a prosić lękliwie, prawie z płaczem: – Puść me, Jantoś! Puść! Loboga, bo bede krzyczeć! Ale mogła się to już wydrzeć smokowi, kiej ściskał, jaże tchu brakowało i całą przejmował war i dygotania. – Ostatni raz pozwól, ostatni! – skamlał ledwie już zipiąc. Aż świat się z nią zakręcił i poleciała jakby na dno jakowegoś raju, a on ją wzion, jak to kiedyś brał, zapamiętale, przez lubą moc kochania, i dawała mu się też jak kiedyś, w słodkiej udręce niemocy, na niezmierzone szczęście, na śmierć samą... Jak kiedyś, mój Jezu! Jak dawniej! Jak zawdy! Noc stała rozgwiażdżona, księżyc wisiał wysoko w pół nieba; nagrzane, rozpachnione powietrze obtulało pola pośpione w niezgłębionej cichości; cały świat leżał bez tchu w upojnym zapomnieniu i w słodkiej pieszczocie niepamięci. A i w nich nie było już pomiarkowania o niczym, nic, kromie ognia i burzy, i nic, kromie wiecznie żądnej i wiecznie nienasyconej tęsknicy. Jak kiedy uschnięta drzewina ożeni się z pierunem i buchnie w niebo płomieniami, że już wraz giną hucząc weselną pieśń zatraty, tak i oni przepadali w jakichś nienasyconych żarach. Ożyły w nich dawne miłoście i zwarły się strzelając bujnym, radosnym ogniem na to jedno mgnienie zapamiętania, na tę jedną tylko minutę ostatniej radości. Bo kiej znowu siedli przy sobie, już im tak cosik omroczyło dusze, że spozierali na się trwożnie, ukradkiem, rozbiegając się oczami kieby ze wstydem i żalem. Na darmo szukał wargami jej warg głodnych całunków, jak kiedyś: odwracała się z niechęcią. Na darmo szeptał przezwiska co najsłodsze; nie odpowiadała, pilnie zapatrzona w księżyc; więc burzył się w sobie i chłódł, przejęty dziwną markotnością i żalami. Siedzieli, nie wiedząc już, co mówić, niecierpliwiąc się jeno a wyczekując, które się pierwej ruszy i pójdzie sobie precz. A w Jagusi jakby już wszystko wygasło ze szczętem i rozsypało się w popiół, bo ozwała się z przytajoną złością: – Aleś me zniewolił, kiej ten zbój, no! – Nie mojaś to, Jaguś, nie moja? – Chciał ją przygarnąć, odepchnęła go gwałtownie. – Anim twoja, anim niczyja, rozumiesz? Niczyja! Rozpłakała się znowu, ale już jej nie spokoił ni utulał, lecz po jakim czasie powiedział ważnym głosem: – Jaguś, poszłabyś ze mną we świat? – Kajże to? – podniesła na niego zapłakane oczy. – A choćby do samej Hameryki! Poszłabyś za mną, Jaguś? – A cóż to poczniesz ze swoją kobietą? Zerwał się, kieby go kto biczem trzasnął. – Prawdę pytam! Trutkę to jej zadasz czy co? Pochwycił ją wpół, przygarnął krzepko i całując namiętnie po całej twarzy jął prosić a molestować, bych z nim jechała we świat, kaj by już ostali razem i na zawsze. Sporo czasu mówił o swoich zamysłach i nadziejach, czepił się bowiem nagle tej myśle uciekania z nią kiej pijany płota i kiej pijany też plótł, ogarnięty gorączkowym wzburzeniem. Wysłuchała wszystkiego do końca i odrzekła z przekąsem: – Zniewoliłeś me do grzechu, to rozumiesz, com już do cna zgłupiała i uwierzę ci w bele bzdury... Przysięgał na wszystko, jako świętą prawdę powieda; nie chciała już nawet słuchać i wyrwawszy się z jego rąk szepnęła: – Ani mi się śni uciekać z tobą. Po co? Abo mi to źle samej? – Obtuliła się zapaską rozglądając się uważnie.– Późno, muszę już bieżyć! – Kajże ci pilno, nikto przeciek z chałupy za tobą nie patrzy? – Ale na ciebie pora. Już tam Hanka pierzynę wietrzy a wzdycha... Rozżarł się na te słowa kiej pies i syknął urągliwie: – Ja ci nie wypominam, kto tam na ciebie po karczmach wyczekuje... – A jakbyś wiedział, co niejeden gotów czekać choćby do słońca, jakbyś wiedział! Sielnieś zadufany w siebie i rozumiesz, co jeno ty jeden jesteś! – gadała prześmiechając się zjadliwie. – A to leć, choćby nawet do Żyda, leć! – wykrztusił. Ale się nie ruszyła z miejsca; jeszcze stali przy sobie dysząc jeno ciężko a poglądając na się rozsrożonymi ślepiami, a kieby szukając w sobie tych jakichś słów najbarzej bolących. – Miałeś coś pedzieć, to mi rzeknij, bo więcej już do cię nie wyjdę... – Nie bój się, nie będę się wywoływał, nie... – Bo choćbyś mi nawet u nóg skamlał, to nie wyjdę. – Juści, czasu ci nie starczy, do tylu musisz co noc wychodzić... – A żebyś skapiał kiej ten pies! – skoczyła w pola na przełaj. Nie pogonił jednak ni nawet zawołał za nią, widząc, jak leciała przez zagony kiej cień i przepadła pod sadami; przecierał tylko oczy kieby ze śpiku a wzdychał markotnie. – Zgłupiałem już do cna! Jezu, dokąd to baba może zaprowadzić. Było mu czegoś dziwnie wstyd, gdy wracał do chałupy; nie mógł sobie darować tego, co się stało, i srodze się tym gryzł i męczył. Pościel gotowa już czekała na niego w sadzie, w półkoszkach, gdyż w izbie nie sposób było wyspać z powodu gorąca i much. Ale nie zasnął; leżał wpatrzony w dalekie migoty gwiazd i nasłuchując cichych stąpań nocy rozważał se o Jagusi. – Ni z nią, ni przez niej! A żebyś! – zaklął z cicha i wzdychał żałośnie, i przewracał się z boku na bok, i odrzucał pierzynę stawiając nogi na chłodnej, orosiałej trawie, ale śpik nie przychodził i myśle o niej nie ustawały ni na to oczymgnienie. Któreś dziecko zapłakało w chałupie i zamamrotała cosik Hanka; uniósł głowę, ale po chwili przycichło i znowu opadły go deliberacje i szły przez niego kiej te wiośniane, pachnące zwiewy kolebiące duszę słodkimi spominkami; ale już się im nie dał w niewolę, a na sprzeciw, rozglądał się w nich trzeźwo, że w końcu przyszedł do tego, co sobie rzekł uroczyście, jakby na świętej spowiedzi: – Raz temu musi być koniec! Wstyd to i grzech! Co by to znowu ludzie pedzieli! Dyć ociec dzieciom jestem i gospodarz! Musi być koniec. Postanawiał, ale było mu jej żal, nieopowiedzianie żal. – Niech se jeno człowiek raz jeden pofolguje, a już się tak pokuma ze złem, co go i śmierć nie rozdzieli! – medytował gorzko i górnie. Świt się już robił, całe niebo przyodziewało się kieby w te zgrzebne gzło, ale Antek jeszcze nie spał, zaś kiej biały dzień jął mu zazierać w oczy, przyleciała go budzić Hanka. Podniósł na nią schmurzoną twarz, lecz taki dziwnie był la niej dobry, że skoro mu opowiedziała, z czym to wczoraj przychodził kowal późnym wieczorem, pogłaskał ją po nie uczesanych włosach. – Kiej się udało ze zwózką, to ci już cosik kupię na jarmarku. Rozradowała się taką łaską i dalejże molestować, aby też kupić oszkloną szafę na talerze, jaką miały organisty. – Pokrótce to se zamyślisz o dworskiej kanapie! – zaśmiał się, przyobiecując jednak, co jeno prosiła, i wstał prędko, robota bowiem czekała i trza było kark podać w jarzmo i ciągnąć jak co dnia. Rozmówił się jeszcze z kowalem i zaraz po śniadaniu Pietrka wyprawił do wożenia gnoju, a sam pojechał w parę koni do lasu. W porębie jaże huczało od roboty; sporo narodu kręciło się przy obróbce drzewa naciętego zimą, że kieby to nieustanne kucie dzięciołów, tak rozlegało się bicie siekier i trzeszczenie pił; zaś w bujnych trawach poręby pasły się lipeckie stada i dymiły ogniska. Spomniał, co się tu kiedyś wyrabiało, i pokiwał głową widząc, jak to już zgodnie robią razem Lipczaki z rzepecką szlachtą i drugimi. – Bieda ich doprowadziła do rozumu. I potrza to było wszystkiego, co? – wyrzekł do Filipa, syna Jagustynki, okrzesującego chojary. – A kto temu był winowaty, jak nie dziedzic a gospodarze! – mruknął ponuro chłop, nie przestając obrąbywać gałęzi. – Ale może już najbarzej złoście i głupie podjudzania. Przystanął w miejscu, kaj był zakatrupił borowego, i tak go cosik złego sparło pod piersiami, jaże zaklął: – Ścierwa, przez niego cała moja marnacyja! Bym poredził, to bym ci jeszczek dołożył! – splunął i wziął się do roboty. I już całe dnie woził na tartak, przypinając się do pracy z taką zapamiętałością, jakby się chciał zarobić na śmierć, lecz mimo tego nie zabił pamięci o Jagusi ani o tej sprawie nieszczęsnej Któregoś dnia powiedział mu Mateusz, że kupili grunt na Podlesiu, dziedzic dał na spłatę i jeszcze przyobiecał zrzynów i łat, zaś ślub Nastusi odłożyli, póki Szymek jako tako się nie zagospodaruje. Co go ta obchodziło cudze, mało to jeszcze miał swoich turbacji? A do tego kowal już prawie codziennie i na różne sposoby straszył go sprawą i z wolna, ostrożnie, a wielce chytrze napomykał, że gdyby mu było pilno potrza, to ten i ów dałby pieniędzy... Antek już sto razy gotów był prasnąć wszystko i uciekać, ale co spojrzał na wieś i co sobie wziął w myśle, jako pójdzie stąd na zawsze, to go taki strach ogarniał, iż wolałby kryminał, wolałby wszystko najgorsze, bele nie to. Ale i o kryminale myślał z rozpaczą w duszy. Więc z tego bojowania ze sobą zmizerował się, zgorzkniał i stał się w chałupie srogi a niewyrozumiały. Hanka w głowę zachodziła, na darmo próbując się wywiedzieć, co mu się stało. Nawet zrazu podejrzewała, jako znowu spiknął się z Jagusią; ale co oko miała bystre, a odpasiona Jagustynka też za nimi patrzała i drugie potwierdzali, że wyraźnie stronią od siebie i nikaj się nie schodzą, to się już uspokoiła z tej strony. Cóż z tego, że mu służyła jak mogła najwierniej, że już jadło miał wybrane i na porę, w chałupie ochędożny porządek, że gospodarka szła jak najlepiej, kiej cięgiem był zły, chmurny, o bele co poniewierał i dobrego słowa jej nie dawał. A już było najciężej, kiedy chodził cichy, strapiony, smutny kiej noc jesienna i ani się gniewał, ani uprzykrzał, a jeno ciężko wzdychał i na całe wieczory szedł do karczmy pić ze znajomkami. Pytać otwarcie nie miała śmiałości, a Rocho klął się, że też nie wie o niczym, co mogło być prawdą, gdyż stary przychodził teraz jeno na noc, a całe dnie wędrował po okolicy ze swoimi książeczkami, a nauczając pobożne nabożeństwa do Serca Jezusowego, którego urzędy wzbraniały odprawować po kościołach. Aż któregoś wieczora, kiedy siedzieli jeszcze w izbie przy miskach, bo wiater się był zerwał po zachodzie, psy całą hurmą zaszczekały nad stawem. Rocho położył łyżkę pilnie nasłuchując. – Ktoś obcy! Trza wyjrzeć. A tyla co jeno wyszedł, powrócił blady i rzekł prędko: – Pałasze brzęczą na drodze! Jakby pytały, na wsi jestem! Skoczył w sad i zginął. Antek zbladł śmiertelnie i skoczył na równe nogi. Psy już docierały w opłotkach, na ganku rozległy się ciężkie stąpania. – A może to już po mnie? – jęknął w trwodze. Wszyscy jakby zmartwieli ujrzawszy na progu strażników. Antek nie mógł się poruszyć, a jeno latał oczyma po wywartych oknach i drzwiach. Szczęściem, co Hanka całkiem przytomnie zapraszała ich siedzieć podsuwając ławę. Grzecznie się przywitali, tak się zarazem przymawiając o kolację, że musiała im nasmażyć jajecznicy. – Kajże tak późno? – zapytał wreszcie Antek. – Po służbie! Dzieło u nas niemałe! – odrzekł starszy wodząc oczami po zebranych w izbie. – Pewnie za złodziejami? – dorzucił Antek śmielej, wynosząc flachę z komory. – I za złodziejami, i za drugim! Przepijcie do nas, gospodarzu! Napił się z nimi. Przypięli się do jajecznicy, jaże łyżki dzwoniły. Wszyscy siedzieli cichuśko kiej te przytrwożone trusie. Strażnicy wymietli miskę do czysta, przepili jeszcze gorzałką i starszy obcierając wąsy rzekł uroczyście: – Dawno was wypuścili z turmy, a? – Niby to pan starszy nie wiedzą! Rozdygotał się ździebko. – A gdzież to Rocho? – spytał nagle starszy. – Któren Rocho? – zrozumiał w mig i znacznie się uspokoił. – Podobno u was żyje kakoj to Rocho? – A może pan starszy mówią o tym dziadku, co to chodzi po wsi? Prawda, dyć go Rochem wołają! Strażnik rzucił się niecierpliwie i rzekł groźnie: – Nie róbcie szutek, przecież mieszka u was, wiadomo! – Pewnie, co nieraz siedział u nas, ale siedział i u drugich. Proszalny dziadek, to kaj mu popadnie, tam i na noc głowę przytuli. Dziś w chałupie, indziej w obórce, a niekiedy i prosto pode płotem. Cóż to pan starszy upatrzył se na niego? – Tak cóż by, nic, po znajomości pytam... – Poczciwy człowiek, wody nikomu nie zamąci – wtrąciła Hanka. – Nu, my znamy, kto on taki, znamy! – mruknął znacząco, próbując różnymi sposobami wypytywać o niego. Nawet już tabaką częstował, ale wszyscy tak gadali cięgiem jedno w kółko, że nie mogąc niczego przewąchać podniósł się z ławy ze złością: – A ja mówię, że mieszka u was w chałupie! – Przeciek go w kieszeń nie schowałem! – odburknął Antek. – Ja tu po służbie, ponimajcie, Boryna! – cisnął się groźnie starszy, ale jakoś się udobruchał dostawszy na drogę mendel jajków i sporą osełkę świeżego masła. Witek poszedł za nimi trop w trop, rozpowiadając potem, jako wstępowali do sołtysa i próbowali zazierać do poniektórych okien jeszcze oświetlonych, jeno co pieski tak naszczekiwały, że nie poredziwszy nikaj zajrzeć kryjomo, z niczym odeszli. Ale to zdarzenie tak jakoś dziwnie rozebrało Antka, że skoro jeno został sam na sam z żoną, zaczął się wyznawać z utrapień. Słuchała z bijącym sercem, uważnie, nie przepuszczając ani jednego słowa, dopiero kiej w końcu zapowiedział, jako im już nic nie pozostaje, jeno przedać wszystko i uciekać we świat, choćby do Hameryki, stanęła przed nim pobladła kieby ściana. – Nie pódę i dzieci na zatratę nie pozwolę! – wyrzekła groźnie – nie pódę! A jak mnie przyniewolisz, to siekierą łby dzieciom porozbijam, a sama choćby do studni! Prawdę mówię, tak mi Panie Boże, dopomóż! Zapamiętaj to sobie! – krzyczała klękając przed obrazami jakby do uroczystej przysięgi. – Cichoj! Dyć jeno tak mówię! Wytchnęła nieco i rzekła ciszej, ledwie już łzy powstrzymując: – Odsiedzisz swoje i wrócisz! Nie bój się, dam se radę... nie uronię ci ni zagona, jeszcze me nie znasz... nie popuszczę z pazurów. Pan Jezus pomoże, to i taki dopust udźwignę – płakała cicho. Medytował długo i w końcu powiedział: – To bedzie, co Bóg da! Trza poczekać na sprawę. Że na nic się zdały chytre kowalowe zabiegi. Kategoria:Chłopi